Not Destined for Glory
by lifeisahiddenriddle
Summary: "Will of Fire", it's a saying from Konoha. It means that every true Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake, as previous generations had done before them. OC-insert.
1. Chapter 1

Not Destined For Glory

In the name of survival 

_Among Savages "__Great Adventure I" __—_

"_It's not that I'm a bad guy  
I'm just not good enough  
I came as I was  
And I was not good enough"_

**Present time: Sometime in Autumn**

_Black…it was all black and silent_, that was my first thought as I opened my eyes to the usual emptiness of my…cell.

I don't know the time and year I am in but I can safely say that there is no war going about. In a way my stomach was happy just like my mind for that relation. I was safe…well Konoha was safe for now. It wasn't all chaos now it was time to expand and reach out to other nations. It was time to relax and move on to the next set of problems Konoha will have. It wasn't war that was bugging my conscience. So then I guess I shouldn't say Konoha is "safe", not in this universe that was chuck filled with serial killers and assassins born every day. For the time being yes it was "safe". Later…_well_ not really; it was called the nine tails attack. It was the official beginning of that era because of _his _birth. I didn't know where to begin with that knowledge. After all I was currently in a cell inside some secret location in Konoha. With war all done it was time for the Kages to patch up some things, with foreign treaties and hell other political things that I still didn't know how to handle well and understand, I can say enough that I am still naïve in that station. It also gave their own shinobi time to recollect their thoughts and scars from war. To lick their wounds per say. As for me to find a way to get out of this cell home and try to warn everyone of a possible horrible future that_ I_ knew.

As to why I know a future well it is hard to explain without sounding well…crazy. It was the very reason why I was in a cell in the first place. I was placed in a cell for "insanity" reasons. I was "unstable" and fragile with the war trauma. Post- trauma distress at its finest they say and it was a shame for some because of my age. I was tender age of twelve, and already a chunin with a nice record of completed missions. To be placed in a cell for insanity, meant I was stripped of my rank and social life. My accomplishments meant nothing to me; it was the possible future bloodshed that made me restless. The fact that they stripped my rank and claimed that my sanity was gone made me mad. Why were they trying to make this harder than it had to be? With everyone treating the wounded and scared they had very little patience with the metal cases like me. I was casted off to a cell before I could explain it more rationally. I wanted to curse at somebody or punch a wall, but I restrained myself to do that. The insanity charges were **ridiculous! **To me it was just like they punched me in the face but I understood why they did that, it was just easier to just leave it be and let me die alone in a mental hospital then go through all the procurers and waste talented shinobi to just verify my crazy impossible story that was actually true. And without a further due, I now spend my time in this damn cell trying to puzzle in my mistakes and try to explain my faults and wishes. I didn't want to be in this metal cell (that was currently driving me crazy by the way) for the rest of my life. If I was smarter, stronger….then what, I wouldn't be in this damn hell hole. But hey I'm far from perfection and now I have to figure out how likely it'll be for me to get out of this joint. Wow, I'm starting to sound like…well I don't know who at the moment but when I do find out I'll tell you, whoever you are.

Anyways back to the point I'm in a cell and I will be transported to a mental hospital soon. That was good on one side; the blackness was getting to me. I needed to see that the sun still existed. Even if I'm taken to a metal hospital I still had a chance to have a window with the sun hopefully being a part of the view. Being positive was a good thing, Obito told me to have faith when things got tough; and I bet this was the perfect time to do so. But when I touched the dark cold wall that separated me from civilizations it was still kind of hard to believe I would see the village again as a bystander let alone a fellow shinobi. A life time ago I wanted to live a normal life, through this one I wanted to have a reason to live and die. I was still a coward in this life and I was still conscience of that old hazy life I had before all of this. The "insanity" card that I was labeled into only strengthens that part of me that wanted to more useful. Gosh, I'm sounding more and more stupid. I just knew the moment I laid my eyes in this village I just knew I was screwed.

It that one second that I opened my eyes and I woke up here in this village I knew I was different. I dreamt of technology that has never been produced before and knew music and literature that was never made. My mind and heart knew of people that never existed in this world that I thought that maybe I was crazy. I knew bits and pieces of people from this village and beyond that I also wondered was I a sleeping agent. I was-_am_ loyal to Konoha. But I was worried for some time when I was younger, these memories that weren't mine didn't disappear I can hear their voices echoing in my head. I can see future fights and deaths that I wanted to scream out my frustrations. So then are they right? Am I just another insanity case that will walk along the lonely hallways of a mental hospital? I hear voices…but I don't want to believe that I am crazy. So then…what will I do now?

I was careless. When the war was almost done I was put in what was to be my last mission the more I thought about it. It was my down fall that happened because I slipped up with my words. I don't know what day it was, I couldn't with war ringing in my mind. In the small region in the borders between Konoha and Iwa there were reports of strange lights, voices and unspeakable technology. These first people that were amazed and scared made it their mission to report it. As they were good citizens of Konoha they reported to some people that could do something about it. They sent the right people to investigate and they all concluded and agreed about the strange sights and metal scraps. I was one of them; I was in that small group that witnessed things impossible in _this_ universe. My old memories knew what they were and what they were called. It was almost surreal to have seen such familiar ghosts of my old life. I wanted to expose my old life and hidden riddles that I almost taught them what they were. But I didn't I played dumb and secretly enjoyed those times. But as I stated earlier I was careless. It was because of my stupid mouth they marked me as an insanity case. When I did slip up and showed my "knowledge". They weren't ready for my explanation so they quickly destroyed and evidence of these strange sights and erased everyone's memories. Or at least they thought they erased everyone's' I refused and kept my in secret.

With my idiocy and stubbornness they classified my "case" to the public, to the few people that knew me. My sanity was gone to most of the outsiders and quickly subjected me to a life of loneliness. They knew better than to question the people that took away my good name. Unlike myself that always secretly hated them and despite my actions I couldn't get them to believe in me. With most of _my_ people under the impression that I was in a fragile state in mind, they didn't try to get to the bottom of my situation. I never saw anyone and I was now wondering if they cared for me at all. Did I even make a difference in this their lives? Or was I just some any ordinary kid that bothered a number of people in Konoha. Was I just another bystander in their lives? And my family what did think about me? Was I a disappointment?

I wanted to object my sentence but I knew better. These people weren't shinobi for kicks; they were all trained to be well good at their jobs. I was trained just like them but I knew I was out of their league; they had years to master this silent code of conduct. I was still freshly trained and "wounded" by the Third Shinobi War. But that didn't mean that I was happy with their intake of my sanity. I hugged my legs closer to my chest and let my head fall down to my knees. Maybe it was better this way; they didn't need me to screw up their lives anymore. God knows what will happen if I try to play around with Kishimoto Masash's plot for then they weren't characters to me anymore, they were the reasons why I lived through war. Why I wanted to get out of the cell. I needed to make sure they were happy and safe.

Because of all the trouble I went though and will do knowing myself all too well….it only left me with emptiness. My hands start to shake and I feel like I wanted to puke. The iron door groans and it opens a source of light that reached a small corner in my cell. My head is still lowered as I sense two people walking toward my cell. Even as I feel tears falling down my dirty cheeks, I couldn't bring myself to hate that one stupid idea of befriending Konoha's greatest shinobi. With all that numb self-hatred eating way my sanity and body I still didn't regret meeting them. Their feet still echoed the lonely cell blocks; I waited for another round of self-hatred to beat myself.

In the name of survival I have lived this long. As one of the nameless ninja opened the gate I kept thinking, _"What will I do now?"_

…000…

(1,796 words)

(A/N):Well I just wanted to say quickly that I wanted to rewrite this since I looked at my notes and I didn't like the direction where it was going. So umm thank-you for liking my old direction of this story; but I do hope that you will enjoy where I am going to take this story.

-lifeisahiddenriddle


	2. Chapter 2

Not Destined for Glory

A nameless Shinobi 

_(Vol. 58 Chapter 550) "Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace within its shadow… That is a true shinobi." – Uchiha, Itachi_

**Present Time: One week later**

The hallways were of course white, the doors grey and the light bulbs in my room were in need of replacing since they were dull. My room had no imagination it was like the life was sucked out of it. White was the only color pad that made it in. Minus the grey shiny door and the closed in window white was all I saw. The ceiling was filled with just small dot patterns and the lights that were bright when the light bulbs were new. The bed was barely new since it still had that new bed smell. This whole eastern wing was recently built. Wars cause an increase for these types of buildings. I guess I was just lucky to have a new room to myself for right now. But I knew half-heartily that the eastern wing was not going to stay empty for long. I heard rumors that I would be paired off with some girl that thought she was the daimyo's long lost daughter or something like that. It would be an interesting thing to say at least; just imagine the conversations I could have with her and maybe humor her. Or would that make me an ass? I couldn't say anymore. It has been what hours, days that I have been in that cell? The food was bland and I was starting to hate the color white, I was even debating whether or not white was even a color. Without white and black we would not have a rainbow range of colors. Or am I just rambling since I didn't have a lot to do. The window was closed off like usual since it was boarded up because they weren't sure about my sanity. I didn't talk to many people and I was not a social butterfly that they quickly assumed I was a depressed patient that was _also _delirious.

They sometimes do humor their patients and listen to the stories we all say. (Well I don't talk for obvious reasons.) Near lunch time and night time I can sometimes hear what they think of us. The "ass holes"- that's what I like to call them under my breath are just in for the money they receive for helping in the loony bin. Damn, I hate that phrase, _loony bin_, but I was in one. But there were some nice people in here because well they were nice patient people at heart. I was pleased that there were still some good people helping out here. But that didn't mean I liked it here. The place was cold with the ac blasting on; a lazy late summer breeze flew over Konoha. The workers were complaining about the abrupt heat looming over us, but I couldn't feel it. Instead I pulled on my plain white sweater that was two sizes too big on me. Goose-bumps were naturally presenting themselves on my arms and body as the cold air from the vent pushed itself on my room. All possessions that I had before were all gone; my clothes were too dirty and shredded that they threw them away immediately. My tools and ninja gear were taken the second I was in a cell. The hospital gave me two different sets of clothes, one for day and for night. They were white and very plain and itchy; enough said. My skin was more pale than usual with the consent fluorescent lights that hit my body every hour I was in here minus the hours I slept.

The longer I spent here the more I learned about this building. They were watching me of course, apparently they had nothing to do but watch me do absolutely nothing. I ate when it was time to eat but I didn't talk. I showered in those cold new stalls; it was just plain humiliating the way the workers never left my side. They didn't trust my judgment so they kept watching me every _fucking_ minute when I wasn't in my room; it was annoying. And don't get me started with that stupid ten minute code for doing everything. I liked long showers, and with this stupid rule I wanted do more than just eye roll at it. Maybe I just wanted to contemplate about my existence in this universe while trying to wash my hair. Maybe I liked to feel the hot—yeah you heard me _hot _water cleaning my body, I mentioned hot water right? I wasn't I huge fan for cold showers which happen to be the only thing they serve in these new shower stalls. Were they on a budget when constructing it? Maybe they just forgot to ask me since they failed to realize that I liked _slow_ shower, to me it was just my "me" time while I was in the shower stall. Then again I _wasn't_ the only patient in this building and level. I didn't want to approach that awkward silence when the next stall would be filled with another human being asking if they could borrow my soap bar since they lost theirs. It's better if there was less the people in the showers; I don't think I would ever be _that_ comfortable and talkative in those stalls. Other than that I followed the rules they made up, I kept my room clean, I even made my bed every day!

I was only left my memories that were dangerous. They charged me with insanity, this information that I had ruined my life. I suffered so much because of them but I stubbornly kept them because there was a small part of me that believed that some good could come from them. I lost so much…but I want to believe in miracles. I want them all to live happy lives, and as I see those cruel white walls closing on me I can't help but laugh it off. I was finally cracking more, my laugher didn't stop it grew more and more until I felt two strong hands pushing me down to my bed. Another set stabbed my arm shushing me; my eyes grew as I felt a foreign drug take over my body. _I was losing it…_

…

**Two Years ago: Summer **

_Mission: C-rank- Supplies/documents taken to X, and Y safely _

There was a time and place where it was appropriate to smile and laugh when to cry and mourn when to be a sane person to be formal or just plain human. I was generally a rational person that obeyed the laws and rules I grew up in. It was pure simple and easy to just obey and know you were okay in this universe. I glance back at the fine white paint and the small pretty flower pots around me. I was outside, most likely a patio. There was a faint smell of sakura as the wind picked up. There was this same command in my mind that told me to get up and I did. I followed that small voice to the grassy fields and listened to anything remotely human. It was like I was in a trace, it felt so nice to obey and listen to orders. I didn't want to rebel anymore. I wanted to feel like I had a reason to be here and if I had to listen to this small voice for a reason then I would do it, over and over again if necessary. The tall grassy plains tickled my exposed ankles and arms but I paid no attention when I realized the forest was soon all I could see. But I didn't stop I went further and further until I couldn't see the sunlight rays. I waved back a pale skinny frail hand over my face; it was happening again….I was sensing things that didn't exist. I felt like I was being watched, so I roamed in there longer to see if someone really did have the guts to just say- _hey I'm stalking you and seeing how weird you are. Just letting you know is all._ But where I was I knew that wouldn't happen since people here were secretive and aloof.

_Stupid ninjas_…I hated them right now.

Trying to act all so cool with their silence and their "awesome" magic powers ha! Sure it was nice that they were all saying, _hey I'm going to die because I want to protect my village_ _and_ _blah, blah, blah_ , but really they were saying, _I'm so badass that I wanted to show-off my awesome ways_ and well they wanted everything that came with being a ninja. It gave them this pride that went from all their training in the academy and sense of power that our village leader entrusted them. It was that one simple symbol in that forehead protector that showed where they hailed and was trained to adore. It came with the god-like powers know as chakra that helped them develop their killer skills. They were proud of what they accomplished in a short time frame as children and it improved by time. It was their Will of Fire that consumed them and made them stronger and more passionate when times got tough. It was that endurance that made many people notice Konoha and their will to survive. For myself I don't believe an alien like me would have that iron will, but I sometimes I like to believe that I do. I stayed away from most people for fear of change that I could do. I fully knew the consequences of knowing too much, so I obeyed that small voice in my mind and kept my mouth shut.

But was the right thing to do? To allow that future to fully come true and see many people die. Was it truly fair to be a bystander and completely do _nothing_? I wanted to have the power to say everything I knew and let everything be okay. It will never be realistically possible. Either I would be killed quickly while I trained or be killed after I trained. I would become that crazy person from the block. They would take me away to a metal hospital. I didn't need this stress! But it was part of me that wanted to make things right. I was a simple girl that was mentally fighting her conscience of whether or not to tell anyone else of my problems. So I slumped down to the tall wavy grass and closed my eyes and laid down, the clear silence was only making me paranoid. The summer heat still made its way to the forest as it made my neck and body sweat. My arms were stretched far apart like I was making grass angles. My clothes hung closely to my small sweaty body as I tried very hard to stay still. There were still some small echoes of birds chirping but I have to strain my ears to hear them.

In all honesty right now I was content with the peace even if my body was ridged stiff from paranoia. The grassy field was my home, my eyes slowly open again as I take another slow breath. It was green…it was silent and there was a war going on. My family was fighting my village was fighting and I was silently expected to fight as well. This was not my fight, this was not right. Who in the hell started this war? Lightly tapping my fingers around the grass I hummed just so it wouldn't be so quiet. Along the way I allowed my mind to wander and recollect my memories from Konoha. This place was still new to my thoughts but my body knew how to react. I was known asYūhi_,_ Suzuha and I was the little sister of Yūhi, Kurenai. Have you ever heard of her? I did. Before I became a part of her family I was just another faceless civilian, well to be honest I was a civilian before too from a different state, country and universe. Going back in track I remember being in this small home and lived up to seventeen. Other than that I blinked and soon I was brought to this village and world. I don't know how to explain it well but I don't really want to bore my mind if I replay how I got here. I suppressed those ugly pictures from my mind and pushed them far away from my mind.

It's easy to explain how I came to Kurenai's family. We are technically cousins but her father adopted me after my older brother Hama died in a mission. He was promoted to being a jōnin three months prior to his death he was just twenty-three, I was the last one alive. My mother was sisters to Kurenai's father hence why we are technically cousins. I didn't receive their black locks or red eyes, but I did inherit the same paleness and sensitivity to genjutsu. Instead like Hama we had this weird golden wavy hair and grey eyes like our father. They- as in my mother and Kurenai's father weren't in speaking terms per say when they were younger, but with the death of my parents he tried to help Hama and myself numerous times. I appreciated his concern but he was a stranger to me in the beginning years with him. Within these months he was there always talking about my mother and how proud he was to have met my father, Hama and, myself. He was a good man for Konoha, and a good father for Kurenai and even after that has happened he was a good uncle to me. I am grateful for their kindness but I still feel lonely and alienated from this world.

If I were to introduce myself I would have some difficulty with that. But I would say that I was a genin from Konohagakure. I would say that I was a faceless shinobi that fought a war that didn't even have to happen. I would never fully say my whole name because I feel like it would be a lie. I love my family but I feel like I just don't belong. The small rays of sunlight drew back and lightly hit my face, warmly I blinked multiple times as the sun's lights hit my eyes. It was time to get up; I had a mission later today. My skin was sticky as I got up but I pushed that thought away. The buzzing of insects hummed with the heat in the grassy field, the sun was higher as the sweat rolled down my forehead. That small voice was gone for now as I came back to that patio I was at earlier. With my shoes off and the door open I let myself in to the cool floor from the house. With light steps I walked to my room to pack for my mission. All I knew was that I was to transport certain supplies to certain stations. I would meet my team in twenty minutes and then we would be off.

At a very early age I voiced out my disliked violent and war. Everybody knew that from the very beginning about me. And as I grew up I did learn how to defend myself, because my brother won that battle but that was just him; a mother hen to the very end. My cousin- well _step_-sister she well, agreed as well. She was very kind and was always encouraging me when I felt like I couldn't get down a move or stance. She was honest when I sucked and was always helping me improve my moves. She was an ideal big sister. Kurenai was someone I looked up to now, because she was my family, she wasn't a character the longer I stayed in their home. Before I was more cautions when I was around her, after all she in that generation that would teach _his_ friends. But I guess I was getting more comfortable around them that I almost did see them as my extra set of family. This was start I guess. The light breeze flew by my window, summer was still on. I closed my window and wrote a letter explaining my absence for the next following week. Making sure my new room was cleaned I went off and locked the back door knowing they had spare keys to open the house.

In the streets of Konoha I counted the days that I would miss a bed, a warm cooked meal. The chances I could have encountered silly pure fun and adventures if war never existed, the lives we could have saved. Many seasoned shinobi told me that, it was never easy to go out and fight but, it was that inner will that they possessed that made them fight for their village. It was the many smiles and laughter that I passed that made them realize what they were protecting. These people that couldn't defend themselves needed us. For myself, I felt horrible that I was coward. With the giant gate right ahead of me my gut started to squirm. My heart beat started to quicken, it was time to show what my team was capable of. It was time to swallow my fear and become more durable, more reliable. I didn't want to be the reason why our mission wouldn't be successful.

With my slim back pack strapped I nodded to my teammates and sensei as we headed off. The sight of trees never got too old; it was still a fantasy, a dream to be surrounded by them. As a genin from Konoha I was expected to behave and show the world what Konoha was made of. I never wanted to disappoint them so I worked hard on every mission I took. We had to report to two bases so we could bring them much needed supplies and get word from their current statues. Once we reached both bases we would come back and go to scouting or something less war-ish. With the four of us we had to make sure certain documents and supplies would make it to their destinations. The documents weren't S-ranked secrets but more of simple necessary documents that a genin squad could handle to juggle around bases. The piling missions made it also a reason why Lord Hokage was hardly getting sleep; he was the man creating and calling every shinobi to fight. It was a start to show that war has dragged on longer than necessary; it meant that the Kages needed every single shinobi working, hence my mission.

So that included my team to put themselves at risk just so we could manage another day in war. It was sickening, disgusting but rewarding. My senses were on high as we left the huge gates, the usual Konoha trees were breath-taking and the summer heat was on a high. We quickly hid in the shadows of our trees and went forward. I heard the familiar summer music as the insects sang and heat beating my body down. This was nothing, training made this doable, but inside my mind I complaining like no tomorrow. As we made it to the boarders our bodies tensed unconsciously, my body started to feel uneasy like it just knew we were being watched.

Without another sound we stopped by our sensei's silent command, "Two more kilometers and then we will see the half mark." He looked around our area before letting down his backpack, "For now we'll take a ten minute break."

Once he rechecked everything I felt slightly more at ease. I looked over to my genin team one more time; I wanted to remember them just in case of the unspeakable. Aoki-sensei was hardly a talker, he wore the universal jōnin uniform, and his hit ate was on his left shoulder than his forehead. He had straight brown hair that went to his chin, and light brown eyes. He was a good man and encouraged us with our training without any words. Then there was Akiha-chan she was the silent confident girl that wished to specialize in ninjutsu, she had black short pixie hair and brown almond eyes. She was also a good person to have in a team since she kept a cool head during these types of situations. Lastly was Haruki-kun he was our medical-nin in training. He was very soft-spoken and caring it went well with his cool-grey blue eyes and black hair. Unlike Aoki-sensei we all wore our forehead proctors at their customary place. We all each wore similar colors in our outfits that it looked like we planned it. But we all shared the love for green, black and white. While I sported the green and white hoodie and lose black shorts, Haruki-kun wore a zip-up stripped green and white jacket and long black pants whereas Akiha-chan went with a white vest and underneath a plain green shirt and black shirt.

I didn't want to forget them, I wanted to make sure that I did everything in my power to keep the safe, I had to. I sat down in the cool grass as I thanked Haruki-kun as he gave me my water canteen. Just like in Konoha the summer air burned my tongue and throat. With a nice quick pace we made great pace in the next four hours. Things were running smoothly that I only prayed that it would stay peaceful and uneventful. After all I didn't want to be the reason why a foreign solider wouldn't go home. Being a pacifist during war was a struggle, but hey maybe I just like being complicated.

With my team still by my side I shifted my weight from the tree branch, "Aoki-Sensei…" he nodded and motioned for us to go.

We silently followed orders; after all that was how things were done, _with order_. In this area the heat collided with this weird misty cool air that we were struck with a small shower. It was humid and the air was heavy from it. The grassy ground was very smooth and still wet from an earlier summer shower. I took in the tall twisted and bended trees, tree branches falling and connecting with one another. The animals that inhabited were all quiet since I could still sense them. I felt their eyes watching our movements and ready to spring into action if we got too close to their homes. Some were more used to human interaction with nature and hated our tracks; with past knowledge they knew what power we had to destroy landscapes. These animals looked like they weren't the forgiving type. Up in the trees the branches groaned on the pressure we took as we jumped on them, it made me wonder how old these trees were. It didn't matter when it came down to my mission but for myself I was curious. It was like I was the type of person who liked distractions; the eerie bleak sensation of being watched made me look for alternative distractions to ease my moods and muscles.

I placed one hand over my heart and felt my heart thump louder as my legs pushed themselves off the tree branch. We looked down and followed our sensei's eyes as we caught movement. We flew down and lined up and waited for that one chakra signature to come closer. Our sensei gave out our password once we saw it was another Konoha-nin patrolling around. Within it twenty minutes we reached our first base, I secure my forehead protector and pony-tail. The grass by now was lower and less lively; inside we reported and gave them what they needed. From the reflection of someone's hit ate I saw a young girl's tired smile, grey eyes like me that's when I noticed I didn't even recognize myself. Being the egotistical person that I am I wondered what did people think about me when I walked over to them, was I reliable looking? Strong enough to finish these types of missions or was I just there like a blob in history?

_Just who was l anyways? _

…

**Present Time: Lunch Time**

My food was still delivered like usual but this time there was a man watching me eat. My body was still sluggish from that drug they induced me with. They took precautions when patients like me engulfed themselves with their sickness. The small tray looked too dull and less inviting that my appetite was gone. It was a simple meal; a milk cartoon, smashed potatoes with peas and something that was supposed to be _chicken_? At least they gave me pudding that was a rare treat. My spoon was small and plastic; it was rare to see these types of utensils in this world. My slim fingers touched the plastic spoon and slowly tried to eat the "food" they gave me. I didn't need to make his job harder; plus I didn't the energy either to just screw around. Tentatively I put my mouth near the spoon filed with smashed potatoes. It made me also wonder what kind of drug they gave when I tried to eat as my hand started to shake; frustrated I looked at the man near my bed that sat down in his own chair reading some book. After a few minutes he looked up to my stare, embarrassed that I was caught I still had the nerve to keep staring. His cool black eyes stared back measuring my movements and shaking. He looked at his watch and mumbled something under his breath.

He went back to his book, "Give it one more minute, the shaking should stop." He flipped the page and a light bulb flickered.

I counted in my head as I watched my fingers loosen and the shaking to slow down. A small piece of smashed potato fell down to my over sized sweater, with a sigh I lowered my spoon and cleaned my sweater the best I could. Besides my ears hearing myself eat and swallow I only heard his fingers flipping the pages of his book. I decided that I also hated his clothes; he wore the official medial clothing. A white jumpsuit and shoes, and this weird ear head phones, near his chest was the red sign of medial-nin. I could only see really was his face since most of his outfit did cover most of his body. Overall, I hated that his uniform was consisted of white. I needed color, I needed more interaction with familiar faces but I knew how impossible that really was. So I focused on my food, the way the lights were sometimes annoying. The fingers flipping a page of a book and how really dull and silent I was eating. I wanted a conversation but I didn't trust my mouth at all.

I poked my chicken too much that I wanted to ask him what they were really feeding us. Were they just being lazy or were we still suffering with foreign trade. How was Konoha faring? Time must have flow by without my notice, how was my family, my friends—most likely most of them are dead. I cut a piece of the so-called chicken and chew it slowly, the taste was…better off in the dumpster. I may be in a mental hospital but that didn't mean I forgot how chicken was supposed to look and taste like. With my legs still criss-crossed my tray is slightly off balanced, lunch was always so uneventful but I did get to learn more about the workers. This one was a reader; it looked like he was more of the one that looked over the patients that could walk around the building and outside. With my outburst I would have to wait even more until I would get an okay to stretch my legs. Again my stupidity cost me some time to kill outside in the sun or at least the bare hallways.

After finishing my milk and pudding he gets up and takes my tray. With a soft click from the door I feel my chest tighten, I'm alone again with my thoughts, _god help me_. My head plopped to my pillow and I look up and count the dots in my white ceiling. Why did I have to be such an idiot? The small dots were far too close for my liking that I had to start over multiple times. The longer I counted the more I felt the drug fade away, whatever it was it was leaving my system. With this wing still fairly new the hallways were still very silent. The workers pride themselves with their clean efficient order; with war done they were preparing to move patients around and place new ones in this new wing. I should be thankful it's still hardly used? But the thing was that the silence was sometimes the reason why I twitched. I knew I wouldn't be bothered until my break which was in two hours and then dinner. And with no visitors I was worried that I was forgotten. How much of a difference did I even make? I chewed over my lip as I pulled my sweater closer to me as to make it a blanket and cover me completely. I wanted sleep away, the food didn't help me at all and the light bulbs needed to be changed. This was supposed to be a nice new room right, so why did the lighting sucked?

I decided to take a nap, after I had really nothing to do and with the little interaction I was receiving it was a good bet that I would fade away into the walls. I would become a numb crazy girl that would live forever in this mental hospital. My breathing was slow; I made sure my body wouldn't react to the movement coming near my hall. Even with most of my chakra suppressed I could still stretch what little I had to have a better look at who was coming. It was two people, both male and they were walking rather slowly like they were talking? One of them had a duller signature, most likely a civilian and the other was sharper more defined it was most likely a worker. My knees went up so my arm to cradle them, my sweater was the perfect length that it was a huge blanket covering my face and body. A soft knock later they entered the room without me answering.

They shuffled around that I heard a chair move, I slowly make my tense body relax one hand made it to the top of my head, "I know you're awake Yūhi-san." I sighed and pulled out my head from my sweater and looked up to one of the many faceless workers.

He smiled a little and motioned the other man in the room who was currently opening a small note pad, "Its Tuesday Yūhi-san," He pulled back the sweater so it wasn't swallowing me completely and rolled my sleeves, "time for you to talk to your therapist."

I literally groaned when he reminded me where I was again. The man that was supposed to be my therapist was a rather a tall scrawny man that had owl-like glasses but at least he looked professional but I still hated the fact that they kept insisting of these sessions. It was Tuesday, so then a week passed? At least they let me know how fast the days passed, or in this case how slow the hours rang. What did they think they could accomplish with my being forced to talk to a total stranger? I frowned and leaned back at my bed forehead and watched the worker settle back in a corner and read silently. My _therapist_ then settled to a chair that was close to bed but not too close, he wrote some things down before he looked at me. His owl-like glasses were thick and his thin lips formed a small shy smile. I was not good with new people. Period.

I didn't give in with new company so he figured quickly that he needed to start the conversation, "Good- afternoon Yūhi-san, I amNobori, Kairi and will be your therapist until further notice." I blinked and nodded, "so then how was your day?" I blinked again, really that question.

He noticed my expression, "Right, right would you like to explain what sent you here?" did he even care?

My mouth twitched and my nose crinkled a little, "A mission sent me here." he wrote on his pad, while I heard the worker flip a page this was going to be a long session. He looked up like he wanted me to explain further, "My explanation was rather too _unique _to be possible. My sanity was quickly questioned." It was simple and to the point.

His pen quickly wrote what I said and nodded, "And your _feelings_ towards Konoha?"

I frowned more, "I understand why they questioned and imprisoned me. Konoha's well fair is far more important than me being an angry child about my sanity charges." I looked down at my pale scrawny hands, "_however_ it would have been nice if they listened to everything I had to say then immediately believing I was a hazard to Konoha. I was trained to protect Konoha not hurt Konoha."

He tapped his note pad after writing some things down like he was thinking about what else he wanted know, "What is _your _definition of what is a true shinobi?"

I opened my mouth but I didn't have an exact answer, "I—a true shinobi…well—"I closed my mouth because I didn't know. _What made a true shinobi?_

…

**Two Years Ago: Base X**

Everything was going according to plan; we gave them their scrolls that had the necessary food, and bomb supplies. They exchanged it with certain reports and documents that needed to be passed down to base Y. As we all took a half-hour rest I watched closely at the people in the base working. It was a no brainer that they worked really hard, they all each had jobs to do like sorting out information or counting used materials and counting bodies missing whether due to certain recalls or because they were missing for too long. The ones that were in command were in a different wing doing all the planning upcoming offensive attacks; my head was still alert as our break continued. They were like was oiled machine, it was fascinating to just witness such quick movements and efficacy. Without uttering a word we all got up and placed our slightly more empty packs on our shoulders. We were off again.

My stomach was aching again, we were in the half way mark again when Aoki-sensei told us silently that were being followed. I stumbled a little with my pack as we went to formation B. It was two signatures that were following us; I looked over to my teammates they were tense as well but they were hiding better than myself. In that instant when I looked over to my shoulder I felt the atmosphere click and shift. I braced myself from an impact of a water-jutsu. Falling from that height was something I was used to; my body instantly felt a warm sensation run through my body as I made contact to a tree, as if my feet were covered in glue I found myself sticking to the bark of a random tree. My eyes scan as my heart flutters in frantic, with a kunai in one hand I yell as I shove my skinny little weapon at our enemy.

He grunts and blood spills out, "_Brat_." He grabbed my had that pierced his gut and crushes it so much force that I hear it snap.

I shut my mouth as I twist my body that I can push in the kunai more and kick him in the face. My kick pushed him off the bark where we were at; I cradle my injured hand as I hear my teammates fighting back the other. I hunch back and let my senses tell me where they are at. When I found them I quickly went over and also being cautious in case the other one would attack again. The second one was more likely jōnin since he could deflect anything Aoki-sensei pulled at him; his reflexes were flawless that he of course deflected also Haruki-kun and Akiha when they joined forces. I frowned in deep thought, he quickly made a large earth quake that the trees fell and that included the one I was standing on. I jumped out and threw some kunai with small bombs; my team knew what I threw at our opponent and made room to dodge.

They soon blew up and I wondered if he was alive like a bastard he was or was he stupid for that one second. The debris cleared up and I still him moving and had a cocky grin plastered in his smile, he was a bastard. Akiha-chan and Aoki-sensei both pair up and use a strong fire/wind combo. I watched in awe with the power they created, my eyes scanned to see our opponent smiling even more my back tingles we had more company…_shit_. Haruki-kun also frowned when he sensed them he bit his thumb and quickly summoned a bird.

It was a small hawk; he smiled a little before getting serious again. "You know what to do." He gave it a scroll and let it fly away.

So then, we completed our mission Haruki-kun was letting his summon finish the rest of our mission. His cool grey eyes deepen when he noticed my arm. We both took big breathes as we turned back to see sensei and Akiha-chan still fighting. His hands gestured my arm and I felt the green chakra healing my arm. In this crunch time to heal me it put us both pressure to survive and help out our team. I prayed inside my mind and hoped that I would be strong enough. I didn't want to let them down. Not even half way done I felt their chakra signatures, I pushed Haruki-kun away just in time to dodge and miss another round of an earth-justu. My injured hand went limp, I could feel desperation crawling to my throat, and my eyes watered as my chakra flared in the warm sensation as I imagined darkness strangling our enemies. I jumped to a lower branch to see our company and I feel the darkness choking only one man. I pictured him dying by his own hands; I can see his own eyes lock to mine. I pushed in more chakra and he obeys but he does so while he looks directly at me. I killed him.

My breathing is faster and my hands are shaking, metal is clashing and I hear people yelling and screaming. The earth is moving cracking and groaning, and as my feet touch the ground a pair one hands choking my neck. I pictured him without oxygen like I was being deprived from. He staggers back and starts to wheeze, shinobi shouldn't have emotions but I do. I take out a kunai out of my pocket; it would be easier if I killed him. But as I come closer to him I didn't want to do it so instead I made it self-inflecting. I was horrible. My legs then started moving by their own I had to keep moving, my team was in trouble. In that chance I went to that same area where my team was, Akiha-chan and Haruki-kun were down. We had now that bastard and two men now to deal with. How _invincible_ was he now?

…

They were tall, jōnin at most. Both had broad shoulders and shared brown hair but one was more serious looking and the other more lax. They both in sync made it hyper speed made their hand signs and that was that it took. I was wheezing but I looked at them in horror, they silently smiled at each other like they were saying good-bye. I _knew_ that stance, that look in their eyes then they looked at me my hands were shaking but I waved at them almost pleading at them to stop. They created chaos and as there was this white flash came with silence. It was pure white, like heaven was approaching and giving me a hand. My mouth shouted and eyes widen and my body was soon blasted away as I now saw fire raging now.

The explosion was huge…it was so powerful that I was pushed out from the tree and fell down to the grassy field that was nearby. I choked on my salvia as I wanted to scream from the intense pressure of my broken arm endured. My body was still shaken when I tried to get, my eyes were burning and I felt my arms and legs were scratched everywhere. I heard someone yell out my name; I shrug my shoulders as I walk slowly to ease the pain. That bomb destroyed so many tall green trees; the fire was small and still raging from that bomb. I start to run when I see figures coming out calling me, when I see my team alive I stop and look again at the bodies that were nearby and not moving. I gasp when I knew they weren't going to get up but I grimly smile for support they gave us. I felt so horrible when my thoughts went back to my team like their sacrifices meant little to me. But I couldn't help it, they were—

They were by then by my side they were beaten and scratch but _alive_ and that was that mattered to me right now. The wind picked up by then as the realization hit me. It was them; it was that power that helped us today. With the mission done my body fell down the soft grass underneath me. Everyone was going to be okay, we survived another day in this territory and we were going home tomorrow morning. It was going to be fine, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see it was one of my teammates it was Haruki-kun trying to comfort me, I laughed for the first time in the last two weeks.

My body was relaxing and getting heavier as my laughter carried my momentum, it first started out slow but as my laughter kept going my eyes started to water, "Home…_we're_ going _home_…" my voice was raspy but they all joined in the feeling of going home.

I liked how that sounded; I wasn't going to my house… I was going _home_, to _my_ village where I swore to protect. As the fire hummed softly for a second I forgot the scenery behind me and I focused on tomorrow. Theses amazing people that had lived for Konoha protected us, these nameless shinobi were _my heroes_. Because of them I was granted another chance to see tomorrow, to go home. I laughed for so long that it did wavier eventually; it was tears that were leaking down now. My dirty cheeks were marked clean where the tears leaked down to my chin. That same hand padded my small back now; I knew they were thankful too. The grassy plains were still so vibrant green after our surprise attack that it made me remember about the animals that lived nearby. Did they hate us for creating this mess of bodies and a landscape of destruction? I grabbed some random strands of grass and pulled at them softly. The smoky air came through and I knew it was time to go back to work. I thanked Haruki-kun before getting up while still holding my tender arm.

With blood rushing back to my legs, I felt a rush of energy running through my body. The piles of bodies decreased as the fire raged, my nose cringed at the smell of burning flesh. Thankfully we were surrounded by people that could finish this process really fast. As the fire raged the hot air fanned out my wet cheeks. Softly that the closest person next me had to strain his/her ears I whispered a thank-you. Without them—I stopped there at that thought, I smiled a little as a new thought came to my mind. It was a pleasure working with these people. _It was really an honor. _

..

**Present Time**:

I remembered a time where I was always scared before I went out in a mission; it was because of that war that I realized something from those piles of bodies. Every single person that fought had a name, a story to tell about this shinobi world. Some of us lived a day longer than those piles of bodies, some lived a couple more months. I was lucky that I survived to see the end of that war era. We all had the same purpose back then: _to survive another day and endure_. I tugged at my sweater, how could I have forgotten their countless scarifies? I was breathing because of their selfless acts, they were true heroes. They were—

I looked up to those owl-like glasses and answered, "A true shinobi is a nameless shinobi who protects peace within its shadow." They were faceless, they were not bold screaming legends, their identities were not the most important it was their _actions_ that where enough.

I happy with my answer, I knew I heard that phrase before because inside my mind I knew it heard it in a hazy memory. The pen scribbled again when I eyes narrowed slightly, I smiled a little when I remembered who said and who preached it. I chewed my lip, _thank-you Itachi, Shisui…. _You are the reason why I believe this with so many faceless amazing people. My legs were criss-crossed I tugged at the hem of my sweater and saw a glass of water. I took it and drank it slowly; the room was quiet again besides the scribbling and the flipping. How long was this session going to be? The glass was still pretty high so I took another swing at it.

Out of boredom I settled back to my bed and cracked my fingers, "Is that enough or do you want to ask more?" he tapped his pen before nodding.

By the time we finished I was exhausted he fixed his glasses before talking to me again, "Do you classify yourself as a true shinobi by your standards?"

I was faceless I had neither legend nor title but after all that I did I don't think I changed anything major in this world. From the very beginning I was adamant on not wanting a lime light or being glamorous and I defiantly knew I was not destined for glory. I didn't need it or want it, so then was I a true shinobi? I shook my head no, to answer the man. I still felt like am an alien here; I don't think I am a true shinobi. He looked at my face like he was trying to read me; he tapped his note pad again before getting up from his chair. The worker took that as cue to help him out of my room before telling me that dinner would come in thirty minutes. My head collides back to my pillows, I can't I say that I was a true shinobi. I was trained to be one, but that didn't mean I was a true full-blooded one. It would be an insult if I counted myself as one. I heard the grey shiny door clicked again making it known that it was locked. I was in my own world again in this mental hospital.

…000…

(8,002 words)


	3. Chapter 3

Not Destined for Glory 

The Illusion of Death 

_(Vol.62 Chapter 597) "I want to build a world where heroes don't have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves"- Uchiha Obito_

**Three years ago: Spring **

"Can genjutsu really be that _powerful_? Are they so incredible that they can create a _whole new world_? Can they change a person's belief system to the core from _one_ encounter?" my hands were at my side while the pond was filling up with droplets of fresh spring rain.

My raincoat was comfortable and kept me dry from the rain one of my hands hesitantly reached out to my uncle's much larger rougher hand. He took it gently as he hummed from my string of questions. Hama was currently on a two week mission, my uncle bless his soul tried to comfort me from my brother's absence. This was a rare time to spend time with him alone and not with Hama at the same time, Kurenai was from what I guessed was with some friends training or sparing. This was still awkward, after all I hardly really knew the man, but he did put some effort to get along and raise myself and help Hama. I was—_am_ grateful for the man. He really is a good uncle.

With one of his hands still holding the umbrella he thought quietly on how to answer all my questions. "With the right precise chakra control and a right mind frame _anything_ is possible." We kept walking along the sidewalk near the pond.

The pavement was filled with puddles and as we walked I kept hearing the water splash as our feet touched the puddles. The raindrops were constantly falling that my ears could still here it, _Drip, drip, drip_, as they touched our umbrella and the pavement and ground. The pond wasn't clear blue but grey from the sky and atmosphere. The ripples that were created still amazed my inner child mind; and that amused me. With the weather having a more gloomy tough look I started to skip, his strong hand lets go slowly as he watched me get a little more ahead of him. We were reaching our destination anyways. I stopped at the large stairs waiting for him to catch up; I took this chance to look up at the grey sky. The rain fell down on my face that I had to close my eyes; I opened my mouth to taste the cold water. My nose was filled that warm smell of wet pavements and close restaurants.

I heard his footsteps stop and before I could hear him talk I asked him another question, "What do_ you_ mostly use?" was it just Kurenai that was naturally good with genjutsu or was it a family thing?

I walked under the umbrella to really look at my uncle; I saw his distinctive ringed red eyes that Kurenai also shared to see to looked like he was amused by my earlier antics with the rain, "From your mothers' side we concentrate primarily on genjutsu." His hand landed on my shoulder, "I already talked to your brother and if you want to pursue this type I am more than happy to train you like I am with Kurenai." We already were on the top steps and heading for a dry close restaurant.

That was an interesting development; my time in the academy was numbered and my genin exam was almost here. By being placed into a genin squad that meant I had a role in the military branch for this village, I could almost really make a difference in this world. War was here and they needed numbers, Obito was already a ninja just like Rin, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi. If my uncle was right then did I have a chance to be _good _in this area? I was average when it came down to ninjutsu and taijutsu, my brother and fellow teachers mentioned that I was above average when it came to genjutsu. If it was a family thing then maybe with the right push and guidance I could be great. The possibilities were…indescribable. The muddy ground was slipper and sometimes very thick that I almost got stuck on certain mud holes. Inside and away from the rain I took off my raincoat but raised it so my uncle to put it in the racket filled with other unisex coats.

In a dry chair and looking at a menu my mouth watered with the smell of food all around me. I took this chance to distract myself with another question, "how exactly do you know that I'm…good with genjutsu?" I legs were still very short that I could still dangle and swing my legs.

The warm air tickled me a little as I waited for an answer, "Your brother noticed first. He came to me since he knew I was more in tune with genjutsu." I nodded again listening closely while patiently waiting for some service.

The wooden table was very smooth as the chairs that I leaned back, "So then…when will we start training?" he smiled and quickly said soon as a waiter came and asked for our orders.

I smiled in thought of being useful and having some connect to this world. This was good spot and the food was good, Kurenai was lucky to have a father like himself and I was grateful to have him as an uncle. We kept talking but we didn't force anything, this was nice. When the time came to leave I felt the cold crisp water droplets falling down my head and rain coat. _Was it stupid to wish to live in a world filled with peace_? I didn't think so and neither did any of the Hokage before me that it even included Jiraiya. Nagato was miss- leaded by Madara's wished that was entrusted by Obito, so then was it possible to save this world filled with hate. Did my words hold any value? With one small hand still hold my uncles I only wished that it were so.

_Click, click, stomp_, "No more questions Suzuha-_chan_?" I laughed as I quickly proved him wrong. The rain was still falling after I went home, "Next week we'll start with the basics." I only nodded as I closed the door of my home.

**Present time: Two days later**

As war had raged there are only few things that were certain. We were all striving to stay alive, we all were fighting in the name of a person, place and identify or even just ourselves. That was how I thought about war; it was a greedy bastard that collected many souls. Death must have enjoyed the bloody gore and destruction, was God crying for us humans or was he just disappointed on our lack of understanding skills. With all this pandemonium I wondered why God just didn't destroy us himself to save the rest of the populations that roamed in this earth. I think I would have been a bitter God and destroyed us long ago. As imperfections we were just an illusion of what God could have looked like. We are far too corrupted to stay alive any longer, God just listen to my small whim and destroy us all now before we crush everything dear you created in this universe. Is this the wrong religion? Am I talking to the God then? I'm sorry then, whatever divine power that created this world please listen to me. This is my selfish wish, my own version on how to create world peace. Have a world with no humans.

But it was wrong to give up on humanity, and as I close my eyes I couldn't escape the faint smell of burning flesh and death clinging to my skin. The white background that infused my visions now still crumbles now and then. My hands are red with strangers' blood and my own mixing; I'm a monster in disguise as a human trying to play solider. I was arrogant enough to believe I could stand on my own without any damage. We were born to be this naïve, we had to be. I was an idiot because—

What brought all our troubles was not only my mouth but also my memories. The longer I stayed put in this land the more I wondered why I was even here in the first place. It wasn't like God was playing favorites. Was my stand on Konoha making canon events shatter? Was I a reason why hell was breaking and twisting a reality I once knew? Maybe if I was born in a far away land that held no means with shinobi…or at least lived in the land of iron would mean that maybe I would have had a shot of a semi-normal life. You had to admit I was a damn coward that I would surprise me when I wasn't. My way of thinking was too…stupid and too unreliable. And as I see the boarded the window and white walls holding me I could only smile sadly. This was my doing, I have let done everyone. I crack my knuckles just so I hear something than silence and the ac blasting. I just finished making my bed and I was waiting for a worker to pick me and go to the shower stalls. I replayed my last therapy session as I heard footsteps coming closer to my hallway. Two more days and I will have a roommate, this was a good sign right? I wouldn't be alone for long, but as the doorknob twists I frown.

I wasn't a people person; I didn't want to be in a close range of another fellow 'crazy' person. I was mean to feel that way but I couldn't help it. I rather liked the open room that belonged to only me. I didn't want to fake being happy or at least normal in my own room. I felt sorry for the girl that would become my roommate; I was—_am_ a very selfish girl. I have problems I know that, maybe they were right to restrain me and make me live here for the rest of my life here. This was the correct path, I think. After all the major problems that I had, it was because of my stupid, _stupid _slip put regarding the Kannabi Bridge. Thinking about it made my blood boil; I was so naïve to believe everything would be alright if I have talked to Kakashi. But he wasn't….he didn't listen any ways. So then our problems only escalated. And it was purely sad and funny how time lapses in; after all it only happened three months ago.

**Three Months ago**:

My eyes were watching Kakashi very closely, I wanted to shout at him yell out my frustrations because I felt like my life was ending. Something would happen; I just knew something was going to happen. He was watching me too but in annoyance since I disrupted his training, and he wanted to be alone right now. I was trembling a little the way he glared at me; his black eyes were not forgiving. I opened my mouth to say something but the way he glared at me was stopping me. How did Obito deal with it? I closed my mouth again because I didn't know what to say. I shifted my weight to my left and allowed myself to breath; I grabbed my hands and twisted the hems of my shirt.

I looked down to the dirty ground, "You know fighting with your teammate isn't healthy, besides it's partly your fault why the mission was incomplete." He threw another kunai and it hit the target perfectly. He was ignoring me now.

I sat down and kept talking, "I already talked to Obito so…." He kept ignoring me.

He was cold metal; there was this wall that never allowed him to show much emotion. The very few that I have witnessed was anger, annoyance and loneliness. Sometimes Kakashi sacred me by the lack of humanity he had- okay, well that probably wasn't the right wording, it was his slightly empty angry eyes that made my blood freeze. I knew he could be nicer and well mellower but that was after Obito….well left the Konoha scene. And if I had to face Kakashi right now then so be it, though all I'm saying is Kakashi should lighten up a little considering what he has right now. But that didn't mean he understood that _yet_. Even as his black eyes trained on his target practices I knew he was keeping an eye on my movements. I hardly knew the young soldier and any wrong word could escalate to some more. This was a different Kakashi, he wasn't the one that I watched years ago, and I had to approach him like any other familiar stranger.

There was so much that was in stake, this gut feeling wouldn't leave my body. I had to act even though my mind told me this was very rash and impulsive. But if I screwed up right here and now then—

"Lecturing me will not make you gain anything but I a sore throat." With precise throwing it lead many kunai to make metal clash within the target markers. "Besides this does not concern you." _ouch_, man you can be so mean Kakashi.

But he was slightly right I was not a part of team seven, "When it comes down to Obito then it does to me." he was my friend that deserved so much more and I would do anything for his happiness. And with that I kept talking, "It may not my own team but I do care what happens to this squad." I puffed out my cheeks this wasn't going the way I planned. Well then again I didn't plan this at all.

I just wanted to just make Kakashi be mellower but that was just nearly impossible. The boy could just only function one way; and that was the shinobi way. I knew the back story as to why he clutched at the ninja code his father pushed into a state of depression and despair. He needed some sort of structure that he made himself obey the laws given to soldiers. It wasn't his fault for being a pain in the ass; I couldn't fault him for that. But as he used cold calculated words to brush me off I couldn't stop that nagging tendency I obtained to shut him up. We weren't total opposites like he was with Obito, but that didn't mean I could relate to the boy. My parents died in a mission, while his father committed suicide. I still had my uncle and cousin. Minato-sensei was probably that last father figure he had left, but he was still that small young child that was scared of losing another member. His team was just made up of people that were entrusted for the village's pride and protection; it meant very little for love and friendship. He to me at least was trying to keep a wall between them, but he was failing and maybe that was what was scaring him. His father's stiff body and hallow eyes must have traumatized him to some extend to step away from socializing with others.

He was very uncomfortable with people that were similar to Obito after all he was ball of sunshine. Were he was born from a great hero that was soon spited on; Obito had his own problems of being the black sheep among the élite. Both these boys never fully looked at each other and saw that they each had personal problems, most people never did. It was that made this a tragedy. They wouldn't recognize each others' skills until…the Kannabi Bridge. I felt so bad for Rin, the peace keeper as well for Minato-sensei. It was like any person born to play a role in the infamous "team seven" was destined for a dysfunctional team. I take one careful step closer to him; I knew he was listening in to my ramble.

I take another as my mind prays that I don't push the limits, "Kakashi I—"I didn't finish my sentence.

His black eyes that dared to look at me with raw anger made my heart sink. Inside my mind I replayed his figure and I knew deep in my heart he was overlapped by an older more sorrowful man. He was always hurting, and it was so unfair. Something snapped in my mind, I wanted…. I needed to—_I wish I could mend his pain_…..

….

_It was a huge grassy plain that surrounded us. The sun was high up in the air and we could clearly see four-man cell walking along a trial. It was fairly warm and calm but we both knew that this wasn't just any stroll in the plains it was a mission of some sort. Everything was normal and very typical with the weather but it was the people that made us shiver and take note of them. We picked up their figures and faces and knew immediately who they were; it was Kakashi's team, team seven was walking near the border of the Grass Lands. Neither of us talked out loud but listened to their conversation that were having. Minato was by now giving Kakashi an oddly shaped kunai. Kakashi took and thanked him as Rin was next and gave him a modified medical-kit. This was unreal; it had to be genjutsu that was triggered. But I knew what this was it was a memory of an old episode I saw once upon a time ago. _

_The Kakashi that was witnessing this memory stared at wonder as he saw himself reach out one arm towards Obito, waiting for a gift. But it never came as Obito-kun instantly declined, "Wh-What's with the hand!"_

_Obito being himself angrily shouted, "I don't have anything to give you!" it was an understatement that he disliked Kakashi's strict cold personality. _

_By then Kakashi-san quickly rebuked and said that he didn't mind since, "It would have been anything worthless anyway." And as he continued it only angered Obito-kun stating that if he had something useless it, "Would only get in the way." _

_Obito's eyes twitched and he let his anger run though his body as to let one arm point directly at Kakashi he was frustrated and confused to one thing. He wanted to know why Kakashi made jōnin. It was pure visible anger as he kept shouting and proclaiming who he was and from what clan he came from. He vowed that he would gain his sharingan. _

_It was a typical thing to see how dysfunctional this team was, Kakashi and Obito were opposites. However Rin and Minato were still there to keep them at bay. The scene changes to then to a grassier landscape filled with one side with giant trees and one side with the grass plains. There Minato was explaining their mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. Minato of course was to go alone in the front lines while Kakashi the newly promoted jōnin would lead a three-man cell to the bridge and destroy the Kannabi Bridge. Ending the briefing they begin their journeys inside the grass country. Without much effort they face and take down an enemy that would emerge soon. But amongst that time frame we both saw Kakashi invaliding his 'new' creation. _

"_Raiton: chidori!" the lighting jutsu that I knew would become a legend itself was brought to life. _

_I look over to Kakashi to see his eyes go round seeing his secret weapon being broadcasted. The fast movements from the battle takes us back and watch as his sensei cover him and eventually counterattacks and saves Kakashi. Still being in the early stages of Chidori it makes sense for me to see why Minato advices Kakashi to not use his new move because it is still imperfect. Thought he is angered Obito didn't help but butting heads with him. They argued again as Kakashi being too strict and never bended the rules as if they were his religion. While Obito was chastised that he was a crybaby; his response was that there something in his eyes and was the cause why he didn't engage in the battle. Both boys never did back down from each other but they both did shut up when Minato ordered them too. After all they were forgetting the most important aspect that all shinobi should be able to do. Teamwork was very reliable and important if the mission wanted to be successful. My body was starting to get restless that I was getting scared as the image disappeared and changed to Obito yelling at Kakashi. _

_This time they were surrounded by tall giant bamboo sticks and plants growing, rocks were slightly covered under a pond that it helped someone to just jump around them or on top of them to walk/jump across the pond. His face completely told how angry he was, they were both beaten and dirty and slightly panting he kept yelling at Kakashi. One person was absent and the reason why they were arguing again. Kakashi was always a rule lover and it didn't surprise me when he insisted why they should move along without Rin. But he didn't realize that in this moment Obito would choose his words and instill him with his future motto. _

"_Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi!" his back was still facing Kakashi and wasn't aware at the impact he gave after the compliment about his father being a true shinobi. _

_He left him alone watching his back before leaving as well. His body moved but we could tell that he kept replaying his conversation with Obito. They were weights that kept pulling down, flashes of his team and Obito's words cutting his body's momentum. He cursed at his weakness and turned around to follow and save his team. My eyes then darted to the Kakashi that kept silent and watching this all play out. _

_I knew he was wary and angry, it was like he distrusting me even more with the way he distanced himself with me. Several times he performed a hand sign to dispel this genjutsu. But no matter what or how much charka he put into it, it wouldn't stop. I felt his charka beating down mine and I wanted to stop this as well but it was iron shut, like we were in a locked room. We were captured and we had to watch all these small events turn and turn more real. It was just so surreal to watch this hazy memory in a clear view. Back inside my own mind I knew this could still happen, and with Kakashi witnessing this it would only make me question if Obito would still 'die' this way. Would they just leave and help Madara take full advantage of Obito's weaken form and only then show Rin die. Would I be able to convince Kakashi to listen to me and help Konoha and Obito? Effortlessly the scene fell and my heart twisted and ached. _

_We were at the cave where it was collapsing, Kakashi's trained eyes watched in horror as _Obito _pushed him away from that death. But also because he can see that he already has an eye injury that was slowing him down and putting danger to his team. _Was he getting this?_ Was he actually starting to worry more about them? Or was this in my imagination. And as the boulders fall we had to squint our eyes and watch the smoke pile up in the air. We both hold your breaths as we hear them call to each other, when it cleared out my blood frozen. I knew for sure that I was pale as Kakashi, his body was ridged and I knew he was feeling something, he had to. Both Rin and Kakashi were of course concerned and scared, but Obito he was more accepting on the outside about his death situation. The blood and the eerie state drove Kakashi over to where Obito was laying under and tried to pull it up. He didn't have the strength to do that but he kept doing that. His shaken body was pumping adrenaline but it was no use, logic was beating him as his labored breathes worsen. _

_It only seemed that Obito was the one only really thinking as he told Kakashi to stop since he was sure that he wasn't getting out of the boulder any time soon. __I choked up as I saw his fallen state, "My right side is pretty much gone…I don't…I don't even feel anything…" his mouth was leaving a trail of blood. _

_His eyes were getting to hazy and too relaxed. He was too weak but he still pushed on to keep talking. But he was interrupted as he coughed up more blood. __Rin, being the most compassionate person I ever met quickly went to his side from the sight of blood being coughed up. __This drove Kakashi to hate himself for his lack of actions saving his teammates. He was starting to doubt his skills and punched the ground as he felt like a failure. _

_As we kept watching the scene my ears strained for another presence to ruin this heart breaking friendship mending session. "Kakashi… I'd completely forgotten…. I was the only one… who…didn't give you a gift" Obito glanced back with a tired smile. _

_The Kakashi that was near him was appalled that he would change topics. He was kneeling down along side to Obito. He was still slightly shaken by Obito's words but he listened to Obito again, "It won't be useless…." He insisted. His face was still masked in pain but the rest of mouth was turned up to a semi-smile, "….I'm giving you my sharingan." Kakashi's face was pure pale and shocked._

_There was a light small audible gasp near my left and I knew it was my Kakashi. I already knew about this but I couldn't help but also gasp myself at the news. Kakashi was paralyzed with this sudden guilt eating him away from this image. After all the trouble and problems they faced Obito still cared for him. And even in his death bed he had to play the nice guy and give him an eye—a powerful at that. It was confusing and angering him at how simple the boy could be, yet as he watched his other self interact with the dying chunin he couldn't help but feel too weak. He made it to jōnin, or at least that was this 'vision' had said, and if that was true then why did it have to mean for the crybaby's death? It was almost too unfair to let him waste away in an enemies' territory. _

_I watched as my Kakashi come closer to that 'vision' only to see we were both thin layers of light, we were see through like holograms. __"__I'm about to… die. But I'll become your eye… and we'll see what happens…in the future…..__" I clutched my hands and soon turned white fists. Kakashi was also mimicking my hands as well as he listened more to their good-byes. _

_He didn't look away even when Rin transplanted his eye to the interacting Kakashi's wounded one. It was so much gore for me but I stomached it down and watch the whole process of Obito becoming eyeless in one socket. Steady hands and a focused mind completed the surgery that I felt proud to have met Rin in person. She was incredible and definitely had a future in that department that is if I could save her as well. _

_The dark underground wasn't going to be safe for long; "Look after Rin for me" Obito's face was filled with worry but determination. He wanted to make sure Rin would be okay; we both understood that just as that Kakashi promised. _

"_Don't worry", Kakashi vowed. He would care for Rin and keep her safe for Obito' sake. His mind went to over drive as he set his body into a more familiar stance and went forward to his opponent. While Rin kept company to Obito, clutching his remaining hand. _

_With a great large leap he faced his opponent; his face was streaked with tears and slowly opened his 'new' eye and revealed the sharingan. The red iris blazing took in every detail as he kept moving forward. With his natural speed and swiftness the sharingan improved his sight and movements to counter attack; thanking Obito in his mind he released his chidori and this time perfecting the result into his enemies' side. His mind was still running down old commands, he needed to protect Rin, Obito was still dying and maybe just maybe there would be others waiting or finding about Kakashi's group. He needed to move fast and efficient. With the enemy down Obito warned and told Kakashi to leave since reinforcements would come. And just like several come making the tension atmosphere thicker. With Rin protesting and the enemy lurking Obito yelled in frustration to make he leave his side. _

_She reached for Kakashi's hand regrettably and as her fingers brushed Obito's her tears steamed faster. The remaining air space closed up engulfing Obito as the boulders fell down by gravity. Howls of sorrow filled Rin's throat as Kakashi also has a crushed expression of seeing his teammate—_friend_ die in front to him. His last thought screamed Obito's name before he slowly glazed at his opponents. He would never forget him for as long he would live…_

…

We were both breathing really hard as the mood became depressing. We didn't say anything as we both collected ourselves. But what I didn't get was that I showed him the future without meaning to. Would he believe me? Would he stay and listen to what I have shown him, I didn't know what to do next. I glazed back his pale face to see him straightening up and quickly but icily look at me, "WH-_what did you do_?" I shirked back from his tone.

I froze but my mouth was still partly open, "I—"I was cut off from any other explanation by him dismissing me with one hand. He grabbed his lose kunai and promptly left the scene. I was left alone watching his lonely figure leave in a hurry.

I tugged at my hoodie and instantly felt a warm pressure and flesh on my back, "Just give him some time to cool down." I jumped a little at his warm soothing voice.

Not only was he super fast but I couldn't detect him at all. My knees somewhat buckled down but I refused to actually fall down on the dirty ground. I didn't look at him the eyes since I was scared at how shaken I appeared. My charka was really low but not enough to make go to the hospital, and luckily I didn't have any breathing problems. However, I couldn't shake off Obito's 'death' scene. His pale ghostly face kept replaying in mind. I didn't want this to happen again.

He knelt down slightly to look at my shaken self, "H-hai." I murmured. Sometimes it scared me how soothing Minato-sensei could be. His soft blue eyes also followed my direction where Kakashi was previously. We didn't say anything else on our way back to the entrance of the training fields.

(5,278 words)

…000…


	4. Chapter 4

Not destined for Glory

Endless Hate 

_(Vol. 45 Ch. 416) "__The moment people come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate.__"- Uchiha Obito_

**The next day:**

It was utterly cold and dark, the room was very organized and held very little suggestions that someone lived in the room. There was little to no personal items scattered in the bedroom; it held only the required necessitates a bed, a nightstand, a closet and a desk with a small lamp. The window in the far right was recently cleaned as there were no streaks, the light fabric of the curtains were covering the window's view of Konoha. The room itself had very little personality, as the curtains were light, there should have had the sun's rays to make a dull light for the room but instead the wooden second layer to fully close and secure the window was shut. It prevented the rays to make some light; the apartment was very closed off. Far away in the hallways there was some light tapping of someone walking in a slow manner.

The door knob turned and twisted, the door opened with a slight groan. A small pale hand pushed the door more. As the small figure entered the bedroom he walked in an almost dazed manner, his sore body lean itself to the nightstand that held his resting clothes. His silver hair was unkempt and spiky, his fingers quickly opened the drawer pulling out his clothes, and he closed it and went straight to the bathroom. The white hallways were very clean, the wooden floor polished but it was bare. Inside the bathroom he didn't look at the mirror that was on above his clean sink. He focused on turning the shower on; the water instantly fell down making his ears pick on the water splashing down the shower floor. He didn't hesitant to strip off his sweaty dirty layers; his mask was the last thing he had before he went inside. The cold water made his body freeze; his eyes were wide open as he took long deep breaths to sooth his body with the cold water. His hands touched the tile walls; his mind was tired and he tried ignoring that nagging sensation to hurry up the process of his shower. His face was persistently always frowning, his eyes lowered to the ground as he lifted his hands. His own hands…he could only see weakness. The water kept hitting his hair and body, the water's sound was blurring, he was starting to get used to the freezing cold water.

He went through the routine of cleaning his body and hair, he was a zombie. It was bad enough that he had to deal with the obnoxious loser, but he felt like he himself was not being trained enough to become better, he was being slowed down by his teammates. It was because of his _own_ sensei wanted him— Kakashi to interact with soldiers his own age. Kakashi understood long ago that his sensei was a good man. Minato-sensei, bless his kind heart, was a genius himself and knew the struggles he had to endure to prove how strong and reliable asset he was to Konoha. The man was like his personal new father, brother, mentor his everything. And it scared him how dependable he was becoming of his sensei's kind words and actions. This new surge of happiness was not what he wanted; he did not need to have another person he considered family to die in front of his eyes. He learned long ago that emotions were not to be trusted.

He longed for rules and regulations to capture his heart and restrict him to that awful path of sorrow and pain. The memory of his father lying in the wooden floor was too much, he swore to lock or destroy his heart. But then he was taught by Minato-sensei. The man was something else; along with Rin and Obito it was getting harder to accept the solitary life style. Of course it was different with Minato-sensei who he didn't mind his presence, Rin was too gentle that it made his wonder why she thought to become a ninja in the first place, however it was later proven that it was a benefit when he learned she was aspiring to become a great medic-nin. It didn't take a rock scientist that she harbored feeling towards him, it did annoy him slightly but he was grateful that she was at least professional about it. Then it came down to Obito, the boy was continuously late and had these horrible irrational excuses. Not only that but he was also very brash and out spoken. Obito was his total opposite and they both realized that they would not and could not ever fully see eye to eye.

His teammates were holding him, he felt like they had him on a leash. Their passive laughter kept ringing in his memory; he could not escape their smiles. He went through the motions of finishing his tasks and missions, he fully developed any areas that required it, but it seemed like it was still not enough. Minato-sensei kept insisting for Kakashi to interact with other people from his generation. What good could come from chatting with passed students? He should continue with his own training, he wanted to prove that he could invent and perfect his original justu without his team's involvement. He momentarily cursed himself as the vivid memories of yesterday came to play.

He never understood why that one girl kept following the idiot; she was always there encouraging and supporting Obito. Why did she have to annoy him so much? She even had the nerve to talk to him about his behavior from his most recent mission. She was not his sensei, family or a friend. She had no right to criticize him; but there she was scolding at him. It pissed him off so much that he was caught in _her _genjutsu. He- _Kakashi_ allowed his emotions to rule over his sensations and was caught by her genjutsu trick. The time lapse in between made him see things that didn't happen yet; it was not real. This was just her imagination, her twisted views on how weak he was; there was no possible way he would allow this mission to become that….horrible, that unjust.

It wasn't something he wanted to say out loud, but he would make sure the idiot wouldn't die in front of him. It scared Kakashi that Obito could be so compassionate considering what he saw in that vision. He didn't want to see Obito giving up his own eye for him. There was this little part of him insisted that he did care for his team, it was because of the years of denying that factor of affection it made him refuse that possibility. He wasn't ready; he didn't believe it was worth it. Kakashi _wanted_ stability. He wanted to suffocate that insecurity of wanting love. It would haze his obligations as a shinobi. It would break the laws of the shinobi code. Touching the soft fabric of his resting clothes he looked at the steamy mirror. His smaller pale fingers touched the mirror slowly, wiping off the steam he saw himself looking too tired. His eyes were almost empty black orbs; underneath he sported dark circles from his lack of sleep. His damp silver hair was not deifying the physics of gravity; it fell down to his forehead. His defined high cheek bones were smooth like his nose, he wrinkled his nose at the same time he pulled and placed his mask on his face. When he finished getting dressed he put away his cleaning supplies, he left a swift calmly manner, he knew he had to stay calm.

At his kitchen he pulled out some left-over from last night and warmed it up, the living room was connected to the small functional kitchen. The walls were soft brown and white, but again there was hardly any personality. Kakashi only wanted to have what was necessary in his home. It held simple furniture and a book case filled with only informative novels and scrolls, the kitchen had a stove, sink, microwave, cabinets, a refrigerator and a table connecting the living room. By the living room it had two huge windows looking down at some Konoha stores filled with small crowds. The high afternoon blue sky was bright, unlike his bedroom. Having the food heated he sat down and ate without too much of a hurry; after all he didn't want to think too hard on his problems. His tongue vaguely tasted his food when his ears picked up two footsteps coming closer to his apartment door, two knocks later he heard a voice asking if he was home. He sighed and got up to see who it could be.

…-…

The sink was running water, the dishes clanged as they collided. Two tanned hands were currently cleaning the plates and cups, with careful movement he placed them to dry. He turned around and smiled at his student, Obito, who was still poking his lunch in a lazy slow rhythm. "Isn't this nice?" he followed the pile of small dishes that still needed to be cleaned and kept washing them. There was a beat of silence, "The weather is perfect for an outing, don't you agree. We can go to the training grounds and I can show something cool if you like." The fork was still poking the food.

Before Minato could say something else Obito beat him to the punch, "If you're going to yell at me about Kakashi then save it." there was a sigh, "I know I shouldn't have said some of those things but he _is_ being more of an _ass _than usual" Obito pushed his plate away from him and leaned into one arm. "Why is it that Kakashi is always right? I can be right too…_you know_" he finished with a whisper.

Minato stopped what he was doing and turned off the sink, "I'm aware of that Obito." He pulled up a chair not that far away from his student, "It's just that you shouldn't have rushed in too quickly. What if I wasn't fast enough to save you?" he looked directly at Obito in the eyes, "Teamwork is important to me and how Konoha shinobi function. I need everyone in our squad to realize that. _I don't want any one of you to get hurt."_

He patted Obito in the shoulder, "I know it's probably hard to imagine that Kakashi being irrational but he does have some reasons why he is acting this way. He was his own way of dealing things through," he combed back some of his blond locks, "but that doesn't mean I'm fully excusing his actions. I'm sure he's sorting them out as we speak. "He motioned the plate and cup, "Are you sure you're still not hungry or thirsty? I'm not that bad of a cook." He smiled at the ending.

He didn't want to keep that heavy atmosphere in his apartment anymore; he wanted to see the goofy old Obito again. That was why he pulled Obito away from the other two to talk to him one-to-one. He wanted to make sure Obito wouldn't feel left out; he knew that sometimes people didn't see the potential he saw in Obito. So Minato did what he thought was best, he took Obito and cook for him while having time to actually have a talk. Now, he knew he wasn't _the_ best cook in Konoha but he was at least decent. Obito shook his head negatively and helped him putting the plate and cup in the sink.

"I know I can be an idiot sometimes but…" Obito paused in mid-thought, "Dd-do you think Kakashi really hates me?" his hands were in his pockets, his body bended.

Minato passed the dried plates to Obito, "No." he turned on the knob for the sink, "I know I say this a lot but just give some space to Kakashi for a little bit, if it gets worse I'll talk to him again." Obito nodded and then smiled a little. "Now," Minato's smile grew more, "Was my food _that_ bad?" Obito started to laugh.

…-…

Kakashi was becoming more and more annoyed by the second, "A shinobi must follow the rules and regulations, there is a reason why they were created in the first place. Order must be kept." He sneered at his late teammate, "It was taught to us from the very beginning."His shoulders and whole body was ridged. Even though his face was masked his eyes still could clearly say he was unpleased. His teammate just barely came with a lousy excuse of helping an elderly woman with her bags; he had enough of his stupid excuses.

And he wasn't the only one that thought that as Obito, the idiot Kakashi dubbed as growled, "_Ugh_, I don't care what Minato-sensei said yesterday!" he came closer to Kakashi, "I had enough of you shit _bastard_!" he grabbed Kakashi's collar the same time Kakashi had Obito's.

Both pre-teens looked at each other in a deadly silent glare, Obito's goggles reflected Kakashi's icy stare, if Kakashi looked directly at them he could see himself. Obito was taller so he had an advantage on that point his arm lifted Kakashi as few centimeters off the ground. Both each other's grips were monster, by then Rin protested and tried to make them break it off. The atmosphere was heavy as they both griped each others' collars. Minato-sensei's face pulled down to a frown. He sighed dramatically and easily pulled them away.

His blue eyes were filled with disappointment, "That's enough." His voice was tight; he too had enough of their quarreling. "I made it clear about the importance of teamwork since day one," He looked at each of his students, "I expect better from the two of you." he motioned to Kakashi and Obito. Kakashi looked down at the dirty ground, Obito's lips twitched, they couldn't look at him in the eyes. "Now," he softened his voice, "for the mission we have to…" Obito and Kakashi glared at each one more time before sucking it up and turned their attention back to their sensei.

After the brief Kakashi quickly went back to his apartment, the wooden door opened with a soft click. He flipped through the drawers and grabbed the necessary products and tools he would need. On his back he touched his father's old weapon; he paused as felt the smooth carrier. He closed the drapes that now covered the windows; he looked back the bare furniture he purchased. Through his surprisingly thin mask he took one last breath, he could still place that old wooden smell he came accustomed from his old home. His pale skinny hands went to his sides, he straighten his back. He controlled his breathing and tried to tighten his chest, he pictured his emotions in a small constricted jail of some sort.

Satisfied he went back to the front of his apartment and locked it with his key. When he made to their waiting spot he couldn't help but think back on _that _day. Their voices stabbed his bleeding morals. He kept insisting that regulations were important, and they were. In the academy they had strictly informed them that there were codes and laws. He made it his mission to dedicate himself into that lifestyle; he didn't want to become a disappointment a laughing stalk. His father—

He stopped there; he pulled back from his train of thought. He did not need this; he instead looked at everything around him. He studied the way certain civilians walked or talked to each other, he listened to lazy native birds singing. Rin's easy small smiled caught his attention for a fraction a second as he settled back on a stray dog's howl that increased for a minute from his far left. He settled back to feeling his sensei's charka signature flicker itself behind him. A man in his late twenties came to view, a civilian. He was utterly plain, black hair, black eyes and tan smooth skin, he no remarkable or crazy genetics or birth marks. His clothes were simple and travel ready- he carried his own bag and small pouch. Minato-sensei gestured for both Rin and himself to introduce themselves. After an hour their chronically late teammate rushed over to their meeting spot; his face was not entirely flushed from sweat but he was breathing a little too fast. His backpack was slouched on one side; his goggles were on top of his forehead. He smiled quickly and loudly said that there was this cat that needed to be rescued. While doing so he had one hand in back of his head as he scratched it, his eyes closed he was grinning the whole time shyly.

Both Rin and Minato-sensei forgave him easily, with a silent pat from his sensei Kakashi turned a blind eye. Obito didn't acknowledge Kakashi as he introduced himself to their client. With both boys not speaking to each other team seven knew it would be a long, long mission.

…-…

The sunset was gone; the bloody sky darkened to blue-black, the air was colder within minutes, team seven plus their client just finished dinner and were going to bed. Minato had instructed them to take rotation call, Rin had the first watch. A medium sized rock was her chair as she sat down looking up in the air. Her brunette short hair lifted up from the faint breeze. Her brown eyes settled back as she leaned back. Minato's humming relaxed her, she heard Obito's soft snores from her left, and Kakashi's light foot taps on the grass made her ears sharpen. The client just finished making his futon as he opened it and closed it as he laid on it. An owl hooted a few minutes later, night was in full bloom.

Kakashi fiddled with his kunai, his fingers expertly knew where to be so the metal wouldn't cut him. The dark cold air was everywhere; he could hear the nocturnal wildlife from the distance. He inhaled the smell of pine and oak. His muscles relaxed, and distantly he heard boulders crashing down, his spine went to shock, his eyes burned with tears. He went down to his futon and covered himself, but that didn't stop his mind to listen to shouts of men and women dying. The ground he thought he was standing on was shaking, he opened his eyes to see reality being hazy, and his dreams took him away.

_Obito's face was mad, his simple black eyes narrowed at the sight of Kakashi. He was disgusted at the choice his fellow teammate made. Pure anger filled and suffocated both boys. They would never get along, and it almost hurt to know that. And as they both glared at each other Kakashi angrily tried to reason with the boy, "Do you what happens to people who break the rules?" why didn't the Obito for once listen to him? He was sure Rin would have understood. _

_Obito didn't care it was evident by the way he froze and then turned his back on Kakashi. His back was the only good thing he saw as Obito talked again, "I do and that's why the White Fang was a true hero." He didn't see Kakashi's shocked face. _

_Kakashi darted off soon after Obito. _

He didn't like the feeling of wanting to protect idiots that sentenced themselves to death; in fact Kakashi wished whole-heartily for that situation to never arise. Seeing the goof ball in action made him click his tongue, his visible eyes narrowed. The early morning light broke through; Obito's hands briefly lightly tapped his shoulder. They glared but Kakashi still got up and for the last watch. The sensation of hearing Obito's words kept making him shake in frustration. He choked when he heard Obito talk about his father; he regarded him as a hero. Was he telling the truth? How did he know about his father? His nails digged though his thighs. He turned to see Obito's back, his body rolling back into his own futon.

Why did he even bring up his father? He pulled himself up and rolled up his futon before watching the area. It was still that same day, the one where Obito would—Kakashi lowered his eyes and looked at his left. He shouldn't distract himself with this endless questionnaire. But it was hard to do that, it was because of that friend of Obito's made him more aware of his teammates. The way they acted with each other and himself; how Kakashi knew he was being more cold than usual. It was because of that genjutsu mishap that pulled him into a mess.

He couldn't stop picturing Obito dying and giving him his own eye. The damn idiot dying because he was a fool that had too much compassion in his own heart for his own good; Kakashi wanted to hate him more because of that. They weren't friends at all but Obito was willing to give up his life for him- Kakashi! In hind sight it was immature to dislike the boy more because of that but Kakashi couldn't help it. He did slightly feel guilty but he pushed thought further as he saw Obito's slow breathing. Kakashi hated Obito for owning him. But as he finished that thought he wanted to spit on the ground. Obito didn't save _yet_; there was no reason to actually feel horrible. But as the sun rose up he gritted his teeth.

_Stop being to considerate, I didn't ask for it_. Kakashi thought as he looked at the goof-ball rolling again in his futon.

…-…

The dirt's smoky dust flew up in the air; the sun's glaze was hardly warm. The blue open sky held very little comfort as they all knew looks could be deceiving; the grassy forest huddled them closer as they came closer to the dirt paths. They all walked in nice pace with their client. Obito fixed his goggles as he looked closer to front; there were no signs of war plaguing them, it was peaceful and untouched by shinobi warfare. His black eyes soften as he spotted fragile seasonal flowers blooming, their thin stems and petal flowing with the light breeze that passed their bodies. The tall grass swayed as well on cue, the tree's twitched as their leaves fluttered. As they went further braver birds called to each other to signal company, feathers flutter quietly and quickly.

Their footsteps attracted movement from smaller mammals; Rin smiled a little as she watched butterflies fly up in the air. Obito couldn't help but blush at her soft smile. Minato merely ruffled Kakashi's hair, in all the day was going rather smoothly that they all knew that this was time when they should be at their highest alertness. Their client watched the display of silent communication within the group, they settled into a formation as they approached higher ground. Brown exploded as the cliffs grew by height, the ground became more sketchy and uneven. Carefully walking up the cliff they could clearly see their trail that they followed, the breeze picked up by now.

The client's face grew more pale, "Are you sure that we can make by sundown?" he looked at the distance below and then where they were, "I heard the way down was more troublesome and dangerous."

Minato grinned at the man, "Don't worry you're in good hands." He turns to face his team and flashed an encouraging smile at them, "Right?" they each filled in their own responses.

After a few stumbles from the client they safely make it down with ease. One failure of an attempt of a robbery later and a lunch break they make it great time to their destination. The newly constructed small city was thriving, the many people that lived in the area crowed the tourist. Team seven huddled closer and watched for possible threat that lurked in the city. The client motioned for them to follow him to the area here he was expected to arrive, in a more busy market area he bowed at the team.

"Thank-you for taking care of me, I wish you a safe journey back home. "He slowly got up and looked at them for the last time. As his figure grew smaller team seven pulled back and disappeared within the crowds.

Flash forward two days later Kakashi was staring back at Rin's kind eyes. Her hands were folded on her lap, the grass was cold and wet but that didn't stop her from sitting down. She tucked in some strands of her in back of her ear, "It would nice if everyday could be this peaceful," by then she looked up this time to see his indifferent expression, "I know this isn't exactly the most existing mission you had prior of Obito and myself joining but I hope tha—" a high bird flew passed them.

Their eyes scanned the area as they both sensed something like a flicker of a charka signature; even if it was faint they still felt it. Kakashi soundlessly sniffed the air, he motioned to move forward. It looked like today wouldn't be all so easy and lazy. Her soft voice muffled his head; he could still picture her wailing of pain and sorrow her tortured face as she called the idiot's dying breath. He closed his eyes for a second longer than necessary, he would have to go look for _that_ girl and demand answers as quickly as possible.

…000…

(4,276 words)


End file.
